The Love of a Beast
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: R E W R I T E: True love's kiss; the most powerful thing in the world. It could break any curse. For someone who never loved and had lost all hope, he believed, who could ever learn to love a beast? {Klaroline AU - Beauty and the Beast}
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite of 'Who Could Ever Learn To Love A Beast?' Well, I say rewrite. I've just changed a few small things such as the role of characters to lengthen the story. So far, no set ships except Klaroline. I know I take ages to update and I apologise – hoping that these changes will mean I will have more ideas. Anyway, as you all know I don't know TVD, the characters or the basics of this storyline. I might also use quotes from Beastly or Belle and Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon A Time.**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land not far out of the mysterious town of Mystic Falls, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoilt, selfish and unkind. But then, one day, on a cold winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress called Tatia Petrova. The prince tried to apologise but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous monster, and placed a powerful curse on the castle and whoever lived there. Ashamed by his once royal life which had been turned upside down, he stayed hidden in his castle where he would only go out into the town at night to hunt down a witch that could possible help him and all of his friends. Other than that, his only window to the outside world was an enchanted mirror which would show him anything he wanted. The rose Tatia had given to him was truly a magical rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year of being a beast. If he could learn to love another and gain her love in return by the time the last petal falls, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be hybrid forever. As the years passed, he lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a _beast_?

"Elena, loosen up!" Katherine, Elena's identical twin whined. "You're supposed to be getting married tomorrow and you won't even let me make you look even the slightest bit pretty."

"Katherine!" Caroline hissed at her, frowning slightly. "Come on, Elena! Let me manicure your nails!"

"I was going to do that..." Katherine muttered, crossing her arms.

"You don't think about anyone but yourself." Caroline pointed out.

"_Excuse me_," Katherine said in an exaggerated tone. "I do. Remember that time I told Hayley not to date Mason? Now she's living with him outside Mystic Fall, pregnant with his puppies."

"_Puppies_?" Caroline echoed, raising an eyebrow slightly. "A baby. She is having a baby. Not puppies. That doesn't even make sense! And, if I recall correctly, you told her not to date him because you wanted to date him!"

"I haven't seen you this pissed off since... Well, since you didn't get to throw a Spring Fling in high school." Katherine stated, making Caroline cross her arms in annoyance.

"I wanted it to be like Mean Girls!" Caroline complained. Katherine was about to fight back until Elena interrupted.

"Girls!" Elena almost screeched, causing most people in the Mystic Grill to glance around. "Stop squabbling! Anyone would think that you're a pair of two-year-olds."

They both muttered a sorry, glancing down at the table. "Going to the chapel and we're... Going to get married." Katherine quietly sung, smirking at Elena.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Elena said, sighing quietly to herself.

Katherine shook her head disappointedly, rolling her eyes. "Here we go again. Elena will complain about something then everyone will come to her aid because sweet little Elena isn't allowed to be said. But when her twin sister is sad – which she never is because she is full of awesomeness – no one would care. What is it now?"

"I just... I can't help but feel that... Matt isn't the one for me. I'm only 20 and I'm already choosing to spend my life with someone." Elena paused for a moment, shrugging the thought off. "Whatever, I'm off to pick up Bonnie. Abby used her car to pick up her Grams. Can you two just make sure that everything is ready for tomorrow?" She asked before getting up and walking out of the Grill.

"Well..." Katherine trailed off awkwardly, "That was unexpected!"

"I don't blame her." Caroline said honestly, "Before I get married or fall in love, I want adventure. See, to me, love is... Love is layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered."

"Being married sounds like a commitment. I don't like that." Katherine stated, shrugging as they got up and begun to walk out of the Grill. "Unless I can be a Footballer's Wife."

"Of course _you _would." Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you think, Care?" Katherine asked, pouting before posing. "Could I be the next Victoria Beckham?"

"Try Louis Spence." Caroline said sarcastically, indicating at Katherine's pout and pose.

Just as they were about to walk down the path, a young boy came crashing into Katherine. Looking annoyed, Katherine glared at the brown haired boy who took a step back, blinking a couple of times. "Why don't you watch where you're going, you stupid little boy!?" She hissed, raising her eyebrow slightly. "Who are you, anyway? I haven't seen you around before. I'd like it to stay that way." The boy just stated silently, looking terrified of Katherine's sudden outburst. "You know something... I believe that all kids should never be seen or heard." The boy just nodded and ran past them.

"Katherine!" Caroline said with a look of astonishment. "That was so mean!"

"He deserved it!" Katherine defended as they started to walk to the Lockwood mansion. "Let's make sure that everything is ready for the wedding."

"Ooh, I better call my mom and make sure she's on her way." Caroline said, pulling her phone out of her pocket as they carried on walking.

They didn't even notice the short, dark haired girl that ran past them, being followed by a male with brown hair. "Henrik? Come on, let's not play hide and seek... Henrik!" She grinned as she saw the boy, pulling him into a hug. "You have to be careful. You know you're father is roaming about this town. If he finds us, we're not safe."

"Sorry, Miss Anna." Henrik apologised, looking down at the ground.

"I know, let's go to the bar—"

"Kol, Henrik is—"

"Don't interrupt me, Anna! If we weren't all cursed, you would still be the plain old decorator's daughter and Henrik's babysitter." Kol rudely stated before marching into the Grill.

Anna frowned, slowly following him in. Henrik smiled kindly at her, "Don't worry, Anna. You're not just Miss Pearl's daughter or my babysitter, you're my friend."

Kol, who overheard this just laughed. "Oh, brother. You do make me laugh. Just think about it, Anna. As soon as Hayley has her baby, you could babysit him too."

"What if the baby's a girl?" Anna inquired.

"We don't need more girls in the place!" Kol snapped, walking over to the bar. Anna just rolled her eyes and sat at a booth with Henrik.

Meanwhile, at the Lockwood mansion, everyone was helping prepare for the wedding of Elena and Matt. "Tyler! You can't just throw the fairy lights up there like dirty laundry – they have to twinkle." Caroline ordered.

"Right, twinkle." Tyler said, rolling his eyes. "My uncle Mason was way better at this than me."

"Well, he's not here, is he? Do it properly!" Caroline screeched before turning around and walking over to Katherine glaring at a male in his late forties.

"Ugh, Mikael." Caroline groaned as he walked over to them.

"Well, if it isn't Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee." Mikael greeted.

"You're not welcome here, Mikael." Katherine hissed.

"So this wasn't my surprise party?" Mikael asked, almost sarcastically. "I was just wondering who that boy was that you were talking to earlier on."

"How would we know? He bumped into Katherine, she had a go at him then he ran off." Caroline simply said before pointed into the direction of one of the exits, "Now leave. You have no business being here." Mikael stared at them both for a minute before slumping off.

**Not as long as my first chapter with my first story but like I said, I want to try and make it longer. I'll also start including more flash backs. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to be a flash back to when the curse had happened and how everyone was reacting to it – or something like that. I don't know how to explain it but, here's the next chapter.**

"Nik!" Rebekah screeched as she walked into the dining area where everyone – including Klaus – was sat for a meeting about the recent events. "What did you do!? I told you to be nice to that old woman, I told you that karma would come and bite you in the ass! Did you listen!? No! Now we're all... Monsters."

"Ahem," Hayley cleared her throat, sat next to Mason Lockwood.

"Oh, sorry Hayles." Rebekah excused, flashing a grin at one of her best friends. "Excluding Hayley and Mason – we are all monsters!"

"Hold on, how did they escape it?" Damon inquired, pointing an accusing finger at Hayley and Mason. "They're just as bitter as the majority of us are. The way the She Wolf acts it's like she's always PSM-ing."

"Excuse me?" Hayley raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you want me to ram this fork right up your—"

"CHILDREN PRESENT!" Anna screeched, interrupting Hayley as she gestured towards Henrik.

"Annabelle, keep it down." Pearl hushed her daughter who just nodded a response.

"I think I could get used to this!" Kol declared, stating his opinion as he looked in his mirror. "I'll look this attractive _forever_."

"The sun burns..." Henrik trailed off, glancing down at his hand.

"I want to be human and have kids!" Rebekah wailed as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hey, you're not the only female that wants that!" Sage defended, taking hold of Finn's hand.

"I don't know about you, but they can forget me being their maid for the time being." Rose said to Lexi, sat beside a wary Trevor.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Elijah muttered under his breath.

"Right, everybody, quiet!" Lexi suddenly shouted. They all hushed up and glanced at her. "We're not going to get anywhere arguing or quitting job roles. The only way we will ever get out of this is for him-" she said, pointing a finger at Klaus, "-to fall in love. We all know that's not really going to happen, especially since we can't leave during the day. You can thank us later, but Hayley and I have managed to get hold of a witch."

"And what's she going to do?" Klaus inquired, looking at her. "Is she going to break the curse? I think I've experience enough witch craft for one day."

"Let me finish," Lexi said with a glare. "She will make us all day light rings, meaning we can go out in the day. The curse won't be broken. You have 21 years to find someone to love you, Klaus. Or stay like this forever." Just as she finished her sentence, the doorbell rang. "That'll be her."

"I'm on it," Hayley said before jumping out of the chair and running out of the room to answer the door.

"Is anyone else worried about what mother and father would think?" Finn asked his siblings.

Kol just shrugged, still staring at his reflection. Henrik nodded with a worried look. Rebekah didn't respond but she looked about as worried as Henrik. Elijah simply shook his head, "They're gone. They walked out on us."

"He's not even my father," Klaus pointed out.

"That must be why you're a 'hybrid'." Pearl simply stated, comforting Henrik.

"Once he finds out about all this, he'll go mad. We had a duty to look after ourselves, the castle, the towns people – we failed them. We failed ourselves. He'll find out one day. When that day comes, we're all doomed." Rebekah blurted out before glancing at Klaus, "Hold on a minute... This is all your doing! You could get us all killed!"

Fortunately, Rebekah was interrupted when Hayley walked in, followed by a much older and wiser witch then any others she had met before. "This is Sheila Bennett. She'll make your rings... On one condition."

The all glanced towards the witch, "You don't bother the town." Sheila told them. "My granddaughter and her friends live there – Hayley's friends. They don't deserve the trouble you could all cause. I suggest you either stick to a vegetarian diet or drink from blood bags." She explained, placing a ring for each vampire down on the table. "Also, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. Stay clear of the wolves on a full moon."

.

A couple of weeks had passed; they were all adjusting to their new lifestyle. For Stefan, he went blood crazy and Lexi was left to deal with it. "Hurry, Trevor. We must leave now." Rose hissed at Trevor as they crept down the staircase.

"Rose, are you sure about this?" Trevor asked, carrying a couple of suitcases. Rose just nodded.

They were just about to open to door when Finn and Sage stopped them. "Where do you think you're going?" Sage wondered, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"We're leaving," Rose said confidently. "We have no reason to be here. You heard Rebekah. As soon as Mikael finds out what's happened, he'll kill us all. Not just his children and Klaus, anyone who is in contact with them. We could have stopped him from sending away Tatia, we could have prevented this."

"Suppose this curse was only meant for Niklaus," Finn pointed out, "Then would we have prevented it?"

"How would I know? I was..." Rose trailed off for a moment, "Speaking to Damon that night."

"More like sleeping with him," Trevor scoffed, gaining a deathly glare from Rose.

"She's right," Finn declared, "Sage, you must go with them. For your safety."

"What!?" Sage screeched, looking at Finn. "Not without you."

"We'll just be outside..." Rose interrupted awkwardly as her and Trevor went outside to wait.

"Sage, you have to. If not, you could get hurt. I have to stay, for my family. _Always and forever._" Finn briefly explained.

"I'll be back, Finn." Sage said confidently, "As soon as this curse is broken, I'll be back. Like you said: always and forever." After one last kiss, Sage pulled herself away from Finn and went outside to join Rose and Trevor on their journey.

Klaus, who had noticed the three leaving, confronted Finn immediately. "What did you do?"

"Rose and Trevor were leaving. I let Sage go." Finn simply said, almost with no emotion.

"What!? Why on Earth did you do that!?" Klaus snapped.

"Because, Niklaus, when you love someone you will do anything it takes to protect them. If that means her having to leave then so be it. As long as she's safe, that's all I want. " Finn said as he begun to walk away before glancing back at Klaus, "You're a coward, Niklaus. You're hiding behind someone you are not. No matter how evil you act or how twisted you say your mind is, nothing will ever change. I hope for all of our sakes that someone can still see the good in you."

**In Beauty and the Beast, Adam has something like 21 years which I think would be a bit too long for this story – especially since Hayley and Mason are werewolves. I've come up with the idea that maybe Esther weakens the curse, giving Klaus less time or maybe it weakens as people leave or he meets Caroline, something like that. I don't know, feel free to give me suggestions on that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is set present day and a small flash back. Updating because TVD is back though it won't affect me. I don't even know when it will come back in the UK. I'll probably end up watching it online or something – I've been watching LOADS of clips. I have discovered that I ship Hayley and Elijah. I know, I'm such a weirdo. I also watched loads of Klaroline videos then made my own fanvid when I should be writing an essay.**

**This chapter will be set around the castle. I will try and fit Klaroline in as soon as possible.**

"We can't let a baby be raised here!" Hayley insisted, crossing her arms. "It's too risky with vampires – primarily Kol – running around. You know what he was like with all of those 'pets' Rebekah had."

"We have no other choice. You made a deal with Klaus!" Mason pointed out.

"Don't try and pin this on me, I had no choice! He was going to kill you and our baby!" Hayley exclaimed.

_Hayley stormed threw the castle, into the main living room where Klaus was sat with his drawing pad. "Are you serious right now!?"_

"_Hello Hayley, of course you can come in. Do take a seat." Klaus remarked sarcastically._

"_Don't get all sarcastic with me, I'm being serious!" Hayley hissed, pacing around. "You want to kill Mason? For what reason!?"_

"_It's very simple, actually. I made it very clear when the other three left, whilst this curse is still going on, no one shall leave." Klaus pointed out, not paying any attention to her._

"_You can't just kill him because of that!" Hayley exclaimed._

"_I think you'll find that I can," Klaus rolled his eyes slightly. "That and __**you **__have been nothing but a nuisance to me and instead of killing you, I'd rather make you suffer. I've told him to keep you in control but does he listen?"_

"_You're an asshole, you know that?" Hayley rhetorically asked, "I'm not letting you kill him. My baby needs it's dad!"_

"_Then we'll make a deal, shall we?" Klaus said with a slight smirk, looking up from his drawing pad. "I won't kill him... If you give me your first born child."_

"_What would you want with my baby?" Hayley asked, glaring at him, "You're too cold-hearted to care for a kid. Besides, you can't just take him or her off of me like that! What if I want to keep it, huh?"_

"_Every king needs an heir," Klaus briefly explained, glancing at her. "I'd be careful with what you say otherwise I might have second thoughts and kill you both."_

_Hayley looked uncertain, "What if I refuse to hand my baby over to you?"_

"_It's simple enough, not only will he die but the child will also suffer... No father, no mother... Much like how you grew up." Klaus said, shrugging his shoulders. "However, if you agree I will ensure that your child gets everything it deserves and you and Mason can finally leave this castle."_

_Hayley sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Fine. But I'm only agreeing to this so you don't kill my baby or Mason." She muttered before walking away. When she got to the door, she turned back to glance at him. "This curse will never be broken. No one will ever love you."_

"He wouldn't have wanted to kill the baby if you hadn't of made it worse!" Mason pointed out.

Hayley frowned before turning around, packing her clothes into a suitcase. "Fine. Stay here if you want. I'm doing what I think is best."

"Are you crazy? Klaus will hunt you down and kill you—"

Rebekah barged into the room, interrupting Mason. "Could you two bloody keep it down? I'm trying to watch The Vow in peace! Hayley, what are you doing? Why are you packing clothes away? Hayley..."

"I'm not staying here anymore, Rebekah. I can't let him raise a child here, it's too dangerous." Hayley simply replied, still packing.

"But, Nik he'll—"

"Screw him. He'll only take her away from us anyway."

"Her? Aw, I never—getting away from the point! What do you mean he'll take her away from you?"

"I had to make a deal with him otherwise he would have killed Mason and the baby. He wants to take her away from us and said 'every king needs an heir'!"

Rebekah paused for a moment, "Maybe it's not that he wants an heir. As long as he's not happy, he won't let anyone else be."

"So... We have to make him happy, which is pretty much impossible?" Hayley wondered.

"Hold on," Rebekah said before running out of the room. She came back in a few minutes later, tugging Elijah by the arm. "I've told him what you told me."

"How is he going to help?" Mason asked.

"I might be able to reason with my brother about the girl keeping the baby." Elijah begun.

"But...?" Mason raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Leaving the castle may be an issue. Niklaus can be very demanding and she, to put it bluntly, has—"

"I know, I know." Mason insisted, "Made matters worse with all her bitchy comments."

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not here?" Hayley asked in astonishment. "I'm just naturally vicious!"

"I'll make sure that you and your family will be safe from my brother and anyone else. However, I can't provide that protection if you're not in the castle grounds." Elijah explained.

"What about hospital appointments? I'm definitely not giving birth in this place." Hayley insisted.

"I'll go with you!" Rebekah beamed, nodding enthusiastically.

"Then it's settled." Elijah said, "I'll go and speak to my brother."

"Woah, hold on!" Hayley said, following Elijah out of the room. "I'm making sure you keep to your words. I don't trust you. After all, you are _his _brother."

**This was only a small chapter because I have to do my Business Studies coursework. But, if there's any confusion with this chapter then I'll try and explain.**

**Basically, Klaus doesn't want anyone to find or have happiness whilst he doesn't, hence why he wants to take Hayley and Mason's baby from them. He probably couldn't care less about Hayley annoying him or Mason wanting to leave. Hopefully, Caroline will change that.**

**I have made a trailer for this fanfiction. It's not that good but, you know, it's Klaroline. Once I post it I'll let you all know.**


End file.
